homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110315 - From Bad to Worse
CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT Aaisha is sitting on the ground just outside Lorrea's bathing chamber, her hair is wet and so is the coat she's wearing. Lorrea's cape is on her lap, her fingers fiddling with themselves. -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT slowly approaches, a door quietly closing behind her. Her steps are light, and she's hardly looking at Aaisha. She sits down, nearby. Not *close*, but probably within Aaisha's arm reach. -- CAT: "Hey." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks over at Lorrea, fingering the edges of the cape now. -- CAT: "Hi... thanks for the cape." CAT: "It's no prrobllem. Arre you allrright?" CAT: "I kind of expected you to stilll be kind of. Thoughtlless." CAT: "Hence the yellling." CAT: "And thrreats of murrderr." CAT: "And generrall derrision." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gives a small smile. -- CAT: "What? Under Scarlet's spell you mean? No she kicked me out of whatever was going on there. I felt sick when it was happening and now... Now I feel even worse." CAT: "It's betterr than the allterrnative." CAT: "Not sure about that honestly. Stay under Scarlet's control think everythings great or not be under her control and want to vomit and you watch your matesprit fall over himself to get back to her." CAT: "... I'lll handlle him." CAT: "Don't worrry about him." CAT: "Worrry about you." CAT: "Don't llet this get to you." CAT: "On a perrsonall llevell, I mean." CAT: "Even though it has." CAT: "And frranklly, I woulld take it entirrelly perrsonallly." CAT: "And I'd prrobablly be reallly fucking upset with mysellf." CAT: "Don't do that." CAT: "We have one thing in common then at least, because I feel like fucking trash. She called while I was right there and I didn't. Stop him." CAT: "Listen, you know when I said that you werre strrong?" CAT: "Do you feell weak, right now." CAT: "Do you feell llike somehow, you shoulld have been ablle to stop it?" CAT: "That you're just being pushed arround a metaphorricall boarrd and no one is tellling you what game is even being pllayed, without reallly lletting you do anything." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sniffs, pink tears pooling in her eyes and she wipes at them. -- CAT: "Yes." CAT: "Welll, you're not allone in that. And you don't have to deall with it allone." CAT: "You werre caught up in this because of Nyarrlla's making horrriblle choices nigh constantlly." CAT: "It's." CAT: "I underrstand that that's no consollation." CAT: "It happened. And that's enough to make it horrriblle." CAT: "And I'm not saying that it's not horrriblle." CAT: "It absollutelly is." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs a little. -- CAT: "But I'm saying that when an incrrediblle amount of prressurre is put on someone, anyone, they have two ways that it can be handlled." CAT: "Stone can brreak, orr become strrongerr. Crrystalllize, even." CAT: "If this werre anything ellse, I woulld suggest taking some time forr yourrsellf. Stepping back frrom Nyarrlla, lletting me deall with him, and avoiding putting morre prressurre on yourrsellf." CAT: "You've deallt with a LLOT." CAT: "And frranklly, I don't carre if you think that's what's expected of the emprress." CAT: "YOU arre the top prriorrity, beforre any royall shit." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks at Lorrea, lower lip trembling. -- CAT: "I'm glad you think so I'm. Really glad. Would you... have thought the same on Alternia?" CAT: "Absollutelly." CAT: "But if it werre Allterrnia, it woulld be easierr to deall with." CAT: "No gods therre." CAT: "Haven't I SAID that, beforre?" CAT: "That you're the firrst thing that you need to be concerrned about." CAT: "It's even morre so herre." CAT: "Not just because you're a Syllph, not just because you're supposed to be key in dealling with Jack, and not just because you've been decllarred emprress." CAT: "Because that's the game that's being pllayed." CAT: "They want us dead, one way orr anotherr." CAT: "And what's morre hillarrious to them, than watching us tearr each otherr and ourrsellves aparrt?" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT sighs. -- CAT: "... I really don't understand why they find that funny. I don't understand why breaking us is funny... I'll. Try to think of myself but... Lorrea there were so many messages. So many..." CAT: "They don't matterr." CAT: "Reaching out to you forr yourr bllood, to trry and prress on an olld and dying trradition." CAT: "The tradition seemed pretty alive to me. At least, before the meteors." CAT: "And now we have no choice but to make something betterr." CAT: "Therre's no time forr mourrning the peoplle who woulld have trried to killl you without a moment's hesitation, werre yourr bllood lless rich." CAT: "Aaisha. LLet me take some of yourr burrden." CAT: "You've put a llot of weight on yourrsellf." CAT: "You don't need to handlle everrything allone." CAT: "What, like how they'd turn on me as soon as I lost to the Empress? Or an Heiress?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stares at Lorrea for a moment. -- CAT: "I thought you were gonna yell at me. Not offer..." CAT: "A hand up?" CAT: "...Yea." CAT: "... You must've falllen prretty llow, to be getting a hand up frrom me." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT kind of. indicates her height, with one of her hands. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT grins, wryly. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs outloud, coughing briefly as she shakes her head. -- CAT: "I didn't think I would ever hear you make any jokes abour your height. I got the feeling you hated them." CAT: "Oh no absollutelly." CAT: "Peoplle don't take me serriouslly." CAT: "But, sometimes, therre's a time forr that." CAT: "So, llisten. Even if you don't bellieve in you, I do." CAT: "I don't carre about yourr bllood, I don't carre about yourr titlle, I don't carre about any of that." CAT: "But I bellieve that you arre going to be ablle to DO something." CAT: "... I can't be everrywherre at once, afterr alll." CAT: "And if, at any point, I take that back." CAT: "Be verry suspicious." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles, fully, at Lorrea. -- CAT: "I will be. I'm. Not sure what I can do... but it'd be nice. Not to worry about everything for a while..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she rubs her face with her hands sighing. -- CAT: "But I'm sorry Lorrea." CAT: "I. I told Ramira that I would eventually take back the throne from her." CAT: "And I will. Empress isn't just a title I can give up. Not anymore. I've spent so long running but I have. A duty. To my people. To keep." CAT: "I just haven't earned it... yet." CAT: "I'm not suggesting you give it up." CAT: "I'm suggesting that you give it some time." CAT: "And don't bllame yourrsellf forr missteps." CAT: "They're BIG shoes to filll, afterr alll." CAT: "Make surre that you take them off, occasionallly." CAT: "Heh they are. Really big. Okay and I guess. When we... win we can work on changing. The system?" CAT: "Absollutelly." CAT: "So just." CAT: "... Don't llose yourrsellf, in trrying to be an emprress." CAT: "I don't want to have to drrag you down frrom yourr thrrone and shout at you untill you come to yourr senses." CAT: "That takes so much AIRR, Aaisha." CAT: "Don't make me do that." CAT: "Yes it takes so much because you can't hold enough of it." CAT: "If you werren't a guest I woulld have hit you." CAT: "... Nyarrlla is exempt to that." CAT: "Hence my hitting him." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she chuckles and then goes silent. -- CAT: "I expected it to be harder to manipulate him. I mean. Serios is kinda... easy." CAT: "... You'd be surrprrised." CAT: "Already am." CAT: "It doesn't take bulllshit magic, forr that." CAT: "Orr whateverr the shit it was that she did." CAT: "I'm assuming magic. Which is obviouslly reall, now." CAT: "Serrios was right alll allong." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shakes her head. -- CAT: "I don't know what it was. But it's something in her voice." CAT: "We can't answer any calls from her. CAT: "She's neverr even contacted me." CAT: "I'm not surre whetherr to be rellieved orr insullted." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT smirks. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs. -- CAT: "That's a good question, I just honestly want to know why she's doing this." CAT: "But, no pllans of doing that." CAT: "She's jumping from ledge to ledge and lying to Vigil." CAT: "I'm wonderring about that, too." CAT: "I'm. Tempted to talk to her. But I don't want Nyarla to find out I lied yet..." CAT: "... Don't give into temptation." CAT: "Why not? Talking to Scarlet sounds like a great idea." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her face is on her knees but that is definitely sarcasm. -- CAT: "Do I need to starrt yellling at you, Aaisha." CAT: "I can't do that I'm busy being hellpfull." CAT: "Listen, just." CAT: "My point is, don't give up." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she freezes for a moment and then tugs at her hair. -- CAT: "...I'll try. And. I'm really grateful. Thank you Lorrea." CAT: "... If things everr get reallly difficullt to handlle, I'lll be herre offerring a hand up." CAT: "That hand isn't going anywherre" CAT: "It's llike, cemented in space and functionallly immorrtall." CAT: "That sounds pretty impressive honestly. Like. You think you can keep that up? Because all I've been doing lately is crying and I don't think it's gonna stop any time soon." CAT: "Tearrs give me llife." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT says this, entirely flatly. -- CAT: "Holy shit Lorrea, I left a lot on the shuttle I can go back for them?" CAT: "No no it's fine." CAT: "Reallly though, don't worrry about me." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snorts and then goes quiet. -- CAT: "... if he tries to take the coat will you... will you not let him?" CAT: "... Frrom you?" CAT: "Yes." CAT: "He'lll have to prry it frrom my colld, dead cllaws, if he trries." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sniffs and smiles. -- CAT: "Thanks..." CAT: "Do you want to keep the cape?" CAT: "You can, if you want." CAT: "... Isn't it important to you?" CAT: "But so arre you." CAT: "Why shoulldn't you have it?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT shrugs. -- CAT: "We. Uh I don't know. I. I didn't know you considered me... that well." CAT: "It's" CAT: "Not romantic orr anything just to be entirrelly cllearr" CAT: "Like that isn't what's happening herre" CAT: "That wasn't me fllirrting orr anything." CAT: "That woulld be" CAT: "Kind of a reallly bad time forr that" CAT: "And frranklly I'm prretty surre that reallly now woulld be llike the worrst sorrt of time" CAT: "I mean hypotheticallly" CAT: "But it's not reallly something that's a thing." CAT: "Like even if my being alll defensive orr anything seems to say the opposite that's just because I want to be entirrelly cllearr" CAT: "Because that woulld be kind of a mess and frranklly no one needs to deall with that." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT takes a breath. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs again, peering at Lorrea through her bangs. -- CAT: "We both have moirails I know. I just didn't expect. Such high regard? But if you're okay with me having it..." CAT: "Just don't llose it, allrright?" CAT: "I didn't llike, just buy that" CAT: "I won't. Let me know... if you ever want it back?" CAT: "Allrright." CAT: "Uh" CAT: "How're you feelling?" CAT: "...Still feel kinda dirty. Don't really want to look at my phone, kinda still have a video." CAT: "... Do you want me to dellete it forr you. I won't llook." CAT: "Uh, kinda. I don't. Know? I feel like Scarlet may just send me another copy to taunt me." CAT: "Woulldn't it be betterr to get rid of that one, at lleast forr the time being?" CAT: "...Yea." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her voice is small as she answers and without even looking, she pulls out a fish and suddenly her trident is pinning her phone to the floor. Too bad she didn't actually stab it. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT moves to take the phone. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she doesn't stop her, scratching the back of her head idly. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is going to attempt to delete the video. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT without looking at it. True to her word. -- CAT: "You can look to find the file, heh." CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC you can probably hear the dppr open and close as a certain someone walks into the hive -- CAT: "That's the pllan" CCC: "Lorrea?" CCC: "...Aaisha?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her whole body goes tense as she hears Nyarla's voice. -- CAT: "...Hi Nyarla." CAT: "Hey." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT deeeeelete. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT offers Aaisha's phone back. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes it back gingerly and puts it away. -- CAT: "Thanks." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC approaches them calmly -- CCC: "So uhh, how are you both?" CAT: "...Could be better." CAT: "I'm fine." CCC: "How are...things?" CAT: "Not grreat" CAT: "I mean, obviouslly." CAT: "But they'lll get betterr." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she makes a noise of agreement with Lorrea. -- CCC: "Let's hope they do, I'm doign what I can atleast" CCC: "Doesn't help much when Libby's throwing a fit" CCC: "I guess I was wrong about her handling it maturely" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she lets out a noisy breath. Her voice careful when she speaks. -- CAT: "What do you mean?" CCC: "I tried to go to her for counsel on what we ought to do next and what we even could do. All she had is a angsty wiggler's attitude and insults" CAT: "Oh. Well. She doesn't like Scarlet remember? And. She used to have a crush on you so..." CAT: "I'm not sure why you're surprised." CAT: "Honestlly, yeah." CCC: "I expected the attitude, I didn't think it'd take precedence over our survival" CCC: "That puberty shit needs to end soon. She shut off one of my phones unil I write her some shitty essay" CAT: "...Why don't you just write the essay to appease her? Over done with and you get your phone back." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stares at her knees, trying not to think about how great it would be if Libby ripped into him for a shit essay. -- CAT: "It's prrobablly best to lleave herr be." CAT: "I can deall with herr." CCC: "Because I have like five other phones, like any reasonable businesstroll would have. I'm not writing an essay for her, especially not because of her moody flipouts" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs. -- CAT: "Yea it's probably best to just not talk to her then." CCC: "Don't plan on it." CCC: "If Antera would show up with that guide we woulnd't need to rely on her so heavily." CCC: "Starting to fear the worst" CAT: "Wasn't Mike her client?" CCC: "Yeah, and Mike's in now, but where is she?" CAT: "... Has she spoken to ANYONE?" CAT: "I thought she woulld just be ignorring me because she doesn't llike me." CAT: "We can ask Mike." CAT: "... I'lll get to that, soon." CCC: "He's hysterical right now" CCC: "Talk to him at your own risk" CAT: "Eeeh. What's the worrst thing that he coulld do." CAT: "Everyone is probably a little hysterical right now. Last I talked to him he was about to get eaten?" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he mutters something about humans going batshit alongside an eye roll -- CCC: "Last I talked to him, I was calming him down from that" CCC: "Well, second to last" CCC: "Funnily enough, no one is hysterical right now. You're welcome for that" CCC: "Except him and Milo" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snorts, turning her head away from him. -- CCC: "What?" CCC: "All I've been doing since entry is building moral" CAT: "Nyarrlla that isn't strrictlly trrue." CCC: "As far as our team efforts go, yeah, I've certainly been trying" CAT: "Trrying isn't necessarrilly allways being successfull." CCC: "That's why I made note of at least trying" CAT: "Then if it wasn't alll successfull, you can't reallly say that it's alll that you've done since entrry." CCC: "Well, I can tell you that it wasn't til recently that Milo and Mike had their freakouts" CCC: "Otherwise, I do have a success record here" CAT: "... Nyarrlla is yourr prride entirrelly insurrmountablle." CCC: "It's not a matter of pride, don't condescend me" CAT: "That is me speaking to you entirrelly as an equall." CAT: "...Condescending is my job." CCC: "I've been tending to people and doing my best to make sure they're adjusting well to all of this" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT a tiny joke under her breath. -- CCC: "As well as can be expected" CAT: "And so have I." CAT: "So, pllease, don't tallk down to me." CCC: "I did not" CCC: "You're kind of throwing shade at my work ethic" CAT: "Speaking as though it's outside of what I am alllowed to do, to point out that you're not quite being entirrelly trruthfull?" CAT: "Harrdlly." CCC: "At least it feels like it" CAT: "I'm thrrowing shade at yourr methods, and not fessing up to the fact that you've made mistakes." CCC: "then please put all my mistakes on display for me to rectify" CCC: "I'm not telling any lies here" CAT: "Now is not the time." CCC: "Then let me be, please" CCC: "You can't tell me that I haven't been doing my best here regarding this" CAT: "That isn't what I'm saying." CCC: "It kind of is" CAT: "No" CAT: "It isn't." CAT: "Saying that you've made mistakes doesn't mean that I'm not saying that you're not doing yourr best." CCC: ""All I've been doing since entry is building moral. at least as far as team efforts go"" CCC: "That is the statement I made" CCC: "Are you saying that's false?" CAT: "Nyarrlla, I'm not having this arrgument right now." CAT: "I'm saying that yourr phrrasing impllies mistrruths. That is alll." CCC: "Don't call me out on nothing and then try go back to any kind of highground like you're innocent" CAT: "... I am not cllaiming any kind of high grround." CCC: "There are no intentional mistruths" CAT: "Stop being so defensive." CAT: "You're making this into morre than it is." CCC: "I'm not being defensive, you're calling me a liar" CCC: 'I'm trying to give that up" CAT: "Nyarla can you just accept the fact there are some things you can't see right now that are absolute shit." CCC: "I never claimed to see everything, only that I'm doing the best I can here" CAT: "Then stop bugging her and trust your moirail to know what she's doing." CCC: "She's not trusting me here" CAT: "... Arre you even hearring what I'm actuallly saying?" CCC: "I want to know what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it" CAT: "And I'lll telll you, llaterr." CAT: "Just not right now." CAT: "This headache is fucking killling me." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he gives an eyeroll -- CAT: "Just let it go for now Nyarla, let her tell you when she feels better." CCC: "She's not only one with a headache at all of this shit going on" CAT: "I don't think you fullly underrstand." CCC: "Not for lack of trying" CAT: "Holy shit, the argument keeps trying to end but you keep starting it up again what is this circle of stupidity??" CCC: "Oh, so I'm the one giving myself shit here?" CCC: "I'm the reason we're stuck here?" CAT: "... No one said that." CAT: "Callm yourr fucking rumbllespherres, Aesona." CCC: "I'm perfectly calm" CCC: "Can't help that the road to hell is paved with good intentions" CAT: "Then why are you so combative." CCC: "Because everyone wants to give me shit for one reason or another" CCC: "Everyone's got some sly dig or wants to outright rage at me" CAT: "... So you're trrying to prrovoke them?" CCC: "And you both shitting on me for actually being productive isn't helping" CAT: "So that you can arrgue on yourr own terrms." CAT: "We ARREN'T." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT winces. -- CCC: "You are though" CCC: "I haven't provoked anyone knowingly" CCC: "It's like I brought my planet with me" CCC: "Everyone hates Nyarla" CAT: ".... No" CAT: "What's happening is that you hate Nyarrlla." CAT: "And expect everryone ellse to, too." CAT: "..." CCC: "I don't hate Nyarla" CCC: "I don't want anyone else to" CAT: "Welll therre goes the one theorry that I had to justify yourr being a orrnerry grrub, trrying to starrt fights with everryone who carres about you and everryone that doesn't." CCC: "I started no fights" CAT: "Says the troll starting fights." CAT: "You're about to, if you don't respect the fact that both Aaisha and I arre tellling you that yourr belliefs as to ourr motives arre wrrong." CCC: "Says the one who brought Vigil down on us" CCC: "You have no right to tell me my beliefs are wrong, neither of you" CAT: "Get out of my hive, Nyarrlla." CCC: "So much for building fucking morale" CCC: "So much for repairing this fucking moiraillegiance" CAT: "Nyarrlla." CAT: "Don't fucking do this." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC sure enough, he walks right the fuck out -- CCC: "You did this" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT remains where she is, hands balling up into fists, shaking with rage. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her shoulders are shaking and not from just anger. -- CAT: "Sorry, I made it worse." CAT: "Its. fine." CAT: "Pllease. Remind me that we need him." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shakely laughs. -- CAT: "He's the Mage of Time. We need him." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he stuck his head back in the hive -- CCC: "Planning to cull me?" CCC: "Gonna preach peace and raise your sword?" CAT: "GONNA CLLAIM INNOCENCE WHILLE ACTIVELLY INSTIGATING ME?" CAT: "ORR ARRE YOU JUST THAT FUCKING STUPID." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she goes very still and takes a deep breath, looking up at Nyarla her eyes tinted the slightest orange. -- CAT: "Lorrea. Please be quiet for a moment." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gets up, cape still held in front of her, standing to her full height and looking Nyarla straight dead on. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT says nothing else. For the moment. -- CCC: "I've dealt with tough customers before" CCC: "I'm not buying any of this shit you're selling me" CAT: "Nyarla. Leave. You are hereby banned from talking to Lorrea until she deems it necessary to talk to you, your only job now is to watch for Jack and get the team in order. This is a command I expect obeyed." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's using her COMPULSION. -- CCC: "No" CCC: "Did you just? Did you just try to fucking mind control me?" CCC: "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she blinks confused, snapping out of a daze. -- CCC: "I'll show you how mind control works" CAT: "I. What? No?? I don't. Fuchsia's don't have that??" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he's going to make use of his HIVEMIND ability -- CCC: "Now, I didn't want to do this" CCC: "But trying to worm your way into my mind was far too much" CAT: "NYARRLLA. STOP THIS." CAT: "LLLET HERR GO." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT Aaisha is frozen where she stands. -- CCC: "I honestly didn't want to do this to begin with, Lorrea, she started this" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he sighs -- CAT: "SHE TRRIED TO GET YOU TO LLEAVE." CCC: "Aaisha, sit down" CCC: "SHE TRIED TO CONTROL ME -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sits, her face blank. -- CCC: "I was leaving til I heard you threaten me again" CAT: "IT WASN'T A FUCKING THRREAT, YOU DEFENSIVE PIECE OF COBALLT SHIT." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he sighs again -- CCC: "Lorrea, just shut the fuck up" CAT: "I AM NOT ALLLOWED TO BE PISSED OFF WHEN YOU JUST BRREAK OFF OURR MOIRRAILLLEGIANCE LLIKE IT'S NOTHING?" CAT: "NO." CAT: "STOP THIS." CCC: "This ship was sinking a long time ago" CCC: "I tried my best" CCC: "I failed" CAT: "YOU TRRIED?" CAT: "REALLLY." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he lets Aaisha go -- CAT: "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HIVE, AESONA." CCC: "I hate being here CSO: Aaisha, your mind returns to you, suddenly. You're sitting on the ground, and you -know- Nyarla controlled you like a puppet. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she comes back to herself with a shock, her eyes widening as she looks at Nyarla. -- CCC: "And I hate you both" CAT: "I. I didn't..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she hunches over hands shakely going up to her face. -- CAT: "THEN GET OUT OF MY HIVE. STOP BEING HERRE." CAT: "I, I didn't... mind control? I. Can't." CAT: "GO FUCK OFF AND DIE IN A HOLLE LLIKE THE GODDAMN PUPPET YOU ARRE." CAT: "Nyarla?" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he's ignoring Lorrea now -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks at him confused, her voice broken and hurt. -- CCC: "You did" CCC: "You think I can't feel that?" CAT: "Get out." CAT: "Fuchsias can't... we can't." CAT: "Finall warrning." CAT: "If you don't want this to get viollent you willl lleave." CCC: "Suuure you can't" CAT: "..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's too shell shocked to say anything. Her eyes are back on the ground. -- CAT: "YOU TRRIED FORR ME TOO, NYARRLLA." CAT: "WHAT THEN?" CAT: "WHAT WOULLD YOU HAVE DONE THEN." CCC: "Had you both sit down" CAT: "You have absollutelly no respect forr anyone ellse." CAT: "Get out of my hive." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament's CAT'S saber appears in her hand. -- CCC: "You can't talk about respect" CAT: "I'm not trrying to mind contrroll the two peoplle who carre most about me." CAT: "To fucking prrove a point." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC his eyes take on an orange tint -- CCC: "I wasn't the on who started the mind control" CAT: "She wanted you to LLEAVE." CAT: "And so do I." CCC: "You keep raving on about me starting fights." CAT: "WHAT WAS THAT, THEN." CCC: "Tell you what, make me" CAT: "ARRE YOU FUCKING JOKING." CCC: "NOW IS WHEN I START THE FIGHT" CCC: "YOU WANT TO RANT ABOUT SELF RIGHTEOUS BULLSHIT" CAT: "STOP IT." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her scream is nearly inhuman and she's looking at both of them in tears. -- CAT: "All you two have done is fight just. STOP." CAT: "Alll I am doing. Is asking him to lleave my hive." CAT: "Is that unrreasonablle." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shaks her head. -- CCC: "According to you since I got here, self defense is indeed, unreasonable" CAT: "I haven't fuckin said that once." CCC: "Not explicitly, goddamn" CAT: "Not everything is a threat Nyarla please... Just leave." CCC: "Tell that to the sword in her hand and your claws in my mind" CAT: "Telll that to yourr fucking buzzing at mine." CAT: "I didn't fucing trry to do anything to you." CAT: "I didn't MEAN TO. I didn't KNOW." CAT: "We don't have to fight. WE'RE ON THE SAME SIDE." CAT: "STOP THIS." CCC: "You think I can trust you on that?" CCC: "You've been instigating me and then playing the victim" CCC: "I only targeted you because I knew that saber was going to come out" CAT: "Because you WANT a fight." CAT: "You want to fight, don't you." CAT: "to prrove something." CAT: "To make it seem llike you're WINNING something." CAT: "Even if you llose the fight." CAT: "Because then you'lll have been right." CCC: "I'm not fighting you to win, but I will do it to prove something" CCC: "You can't push me around" CAT: "To prove what. That if you can beat Lorrea you can beat Vigil?" CAT: "You're not a god yet Nyarla." CCC: "Fuck no" CCC: "I wouldn't fight Vigil now if I was his fucking height" CCC: "That just goes to show that neither of you even understand me" CAT: "That's what you want to think." CCC: "Always jumpting to conclusions, thinking I'm starting fights or trying to be a hero" CAT: "Nyarrlla. You came back." CAT: "Afterr lleaving." CAT: "...It really seemed that way before." CAT: "With the intent of starrting a fight." CCC: "I heard you threaten my life" CAT: "Unlless you're just the fucking dense as to simplle cause and effect." CAT: "No." CAT: "I asked Aaisha to remind me why I shoulld be worrking to mitigate how fucking FURRIOUS you're making me." CAT: "Because I know that fighting you is fucking STUPID, because we're on the SAME SIDE." CAT: "HOW MUCH WILLL IT TAKE FORR YOU TO GET THAT THRROUGH YOURR THICK SKULLL." CCC: "Then don't accuse me of starting a fight" CCC: "Try diplomacy, I'm all about that shit" CAT: "BULLLSHIT." CAT: "IF YOU WANT TO BE DIPLLOMATIC, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HIVE." CAT: "AS PERR MY REQUEST." CAT: "AS THE TRROLLL WHO LLIVES HERRE." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's staring blankly at the two of them, her gaze stuck on Nyarla dumbfounded. -- CAT: "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN SLLIGHTLLY DIPLLOMATIC." CAT: "YOU'RE CONSTANTLLY LLOOKING FORR HOW PEOPLLE ARRE GOING TO FUCKING ANTAGONIZE YOU NEXT." CCC: "You started all this shit" CCC: "And it snowballed" CAT: " . . . " CCC: "Because you want to throw in digs and undermine me" CCC: "I've been trying to avoid all these goddamn confrontations" CAT: "No." CAT: "...So we can't be privately upset anymore? You could've walked away." CCC: "forgive me for being fucking tired of it" CAT: "So I am disalllowed frrom being angrry." CAT: "Is what I am getting frrom this fucking LLUCID exchange." CCC: "No" CAT: "Then why did you come back." CURRENT ravishingCalypso CRC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CRC: Nyarla's phone vibrates. <3 CCC: "You're disallowed from antagonizing me and then blaming me for it" CAT: "Why did you come back." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he would actually ignore the phone call, but just to bea shit, he puts Lorrea on hold -- CRC: CC, it looks like you have 3 missed messages from Scarlet. CCC: "Alright, I'm out" CCC: "I don't need you two and some dead quadrants CAT: "..." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he walks out of the hive and goes to read the messages -- CAT: "Stay out." CCC: "I'll get off this happy rock as soona s I fucking can" CAT: "... I'm. Going to go sleep." CAT: "S. Surre." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gets up, holding the red cape and walks aimlessly down the hall. She's probably gonna get lost. -- CAT: "Sllightlly lleft, thrrough the doorr." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she just barely hears Lorrea's instructions but follows them. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT sits, on the balcony. All of this happened with a dramatic overlook of the planet and Skaia, across a rope bridge. She observes the sky, saber still in hand, Face only slowly moving away from a sneer. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he's already off a good distance from the hive, just walking to wherever -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC takes off into a run heading off into the canyon -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT doesn't watch him go. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC probably ducks off into a cave somewhere -- Category:Nyarla Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea